


Sayin' Something Stupid Like I Love You

by D7011S



Series: Levi and Nico [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Schmico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7011S/pseuds/D7011S
Summary: Levi thinks he might like the new ortho fellow. Nico thinks he might like the clumsy intern.





	Sayin' Something Stupid Like I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic on the site, i love Nico/Levi's dynamic so much I had to write about them.

Dr. Karev stormed out of the intern locker-room, the crack of the door hitting the frame startling all of us out of our trance. No one really knew what to do, should they go and comfort Roy? He did try to help get him fired not even a few weeks ago. And even with all this unfolding in front of him, Levi couldn’t think of anything else except for the half naked ortho fellow standing next to him. What was Dr. Kim’s agenda? Was he just trying to make him flustered because he was Levi’s superior and he could or was there something more there. 

Levi had never really given much thought to his sexuality growing up, he was too busy in high-school trying to get into university, then med-school and an internship and now completing his intern year to become a resident. No wonder he didn’t have time for his personal life. But with Nico standing next to him, so close he could feel the heat radiating off the doc’s bare chest, he couldn’t help but think, “Could I be gay?” But he had slept with Jo that night so there was no way, right?... 

“Schmitt!” Taryn said as she hit you on the arm effectively snapping Levi out of his sexuality questioning spiral. 

“Ow, what?” “We should probably go talk to him, but what do we say it’s not like any of us were super close with him.”

She’s not wrong, Roy always felt like the odd one out in their six, now five pack. “Maybe we should just let him cool off, talk to him tomorrow after we finish work?”

“I can’t, I’m on call tomorrow it’s now or never.”

By the time they figured out what they were going to say and got the courage to walk over, they realized Roy had already left. 

“Wait where did he go?” Levi asked no one in particular. “Dude he left like 5 mins ago, you guys didn’t notice? He mumbled something about it not being his fault and how the world was unfair.” Nico said.

“Well I guess that’s that. See you around Glasses, I need to check on a patient then I’m going straight to bed. See you at rounds tomorrow.” Taryn said heading for the door.

“Wait I thought we were heading over to Shaw’s for drinks?”

“Sorry I can’t but have one for me.” And with that she was gone.

“Well if you’re not against company I can join you. You still owe me that drink after all.” Nico turned to him, smirking.

“Um.. yah right of course, sure that sounds good.” Levi said, hoping Dr. Kim can’t hear the panic in his voice. He needed more time to try and figure out his feelings, now he’s going to make a complete fool of himself. 

“Perfect I’m just going to take a shower and change, meet you at the front and we can walk over together?”

“Yah, see you in a few.” He was definitely not staring at Nico’s ass as he walked towards the intern showers, even if his scrubs did make it look great. He gave him self a small pep-talk about being normal and how it’s just drinks but he couldn’t calm the panic rising through him. He got changed in record time and practically sprinted for the front door of the hospital. 

Nico didn’t take long to meet him, but that doesn’t mean Levi didn’t have enough time to completely freak out. He had just spent the last ten minutes going over ever worse case scenario for the night, all of which either ended in him being fired or drugged and left for dead in a back alley. He seriously needed to get a grip, Nico wasn’t going to turn out to be a serial killer, he just started and everyone knows Bailey screens all her potential hires with a fine-tooth comb before even considering them. 

“You ready to go?” Nico called over, his confidence and almost smug vibe really working in his favour, he looks like he was pulled straight off the Tom Jones runway. 

“Yah, I’m ready and I can see your ready of course that goes without saying so yup we can go.”

“Alright then.” Nico responded chuckling to himself quietly; he loved how frazzled Schmitt gets around him. “So how was working with Link today?”

“You mean Dr. Lincoln? It was good, but he and Webber got into a fight about how to treat our patient, so I tried to stay out of the room as much as possible. Turns out he had Auto-Brewery Syndrome, I’ve been wanting to see it since med school, never thought I would. Too bad all those people got injured because it wasn’t caught sooner.”

“It must be hard for him knowing he hurt all those people, but it wasn’t anything he really did. At least we managed to save everyone this time.”

“Yah thankfully and in no small part to you. I swear I spent the whole down running to and from the lab to get results for Webber.”

“I just played my role, there were others who did way more than me. And soon enough you’ll have interns of you own you can order around, and you’ll be getting to help in all the cool surgeries.”

“I wish. I think I’ll have to physically take down Taryn if I ever want to see the inside of an OR with Meredith Grey again.”

“Well there will always be room for you in my OR, whenever you’re sick of scut, pay me a visit.”

“Really! That’s awesome, thank you.” Okay now this was something, fellows didn’t just offer interns free rides into their ORs unless they liked them, right? As they approach the bar millions of possibilities are flying through his head all at once. When he thinks he might pass out from worry, Nico pulls his arm, so they were now by the side of the bar.

“Shit why are they here.”

“Why are who here?”

“Webber and Link, and maybe Deluca I can’t quite see.”

“Oh shit, I don’t want them to take this the wrong way and get you in trouble for the whole non-fraternizing policy.”

“What policy.”

“A few years back an intern filed a sexual harassment claim against one of the attendings and since then all relationships between superiors and subordinates are not allowed without prior approval.”  
Nico internally let out a sigh of relief, he was worried Levi would continue to be oblivious to his advances, but it seems he’s finally caught on. Like seriously how obvious does a guy have to be, he walked into the intern locker room just to give him an excuse to see you without a shirt for heavens sake. 

“Damn, you guys have strict rules. You’re probably right though, do you want to go somewhere else? We can go back to my place and have a drink there if you’re comfortable with that?” He hoped he wasn’t being too forward as to make him uncomfortable. He had no interest in pushing him, there’s just something about Levi that makes him genuinely want to get to know him better.  
A blush crept onto Levi’s face as he panics to figure out the right thing to say. He really wanted to but usually going to someone’s place for a “drink” means they want to sleep with you. And no matter how attractive Nico is, not only did he just meet him but he’s not even sure if he like guys. He just still needed a little time to figure all this out. 

“Um ah yah sure but I um can’t stay late cause um I need to um get home in time to um take care of um my mom.” Levi finally managed to say.

“Cool, my car is parked in the lot and I can drive us to my apartment.”  
As they walked to the car park Nico noticed Levi wouldn’t stop fidgeting, he was clearly worried about what his offer truly entailed. 

“Just to clear this up, it’s just drinks I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Nico said breaking the silence.

“Oh, cool I know.” But his words contradicted his actions and he could see the tension fade from Levi’s body as they got into his car.  
As they drive to Nico’s apartment Levi tried to break the awkward silence starting to form between them.

“So how did you choose ortho as your specialty?” 

“I liked how it required both strength and physical power and creativity to rebuild something to better than it was before. I could let my anger out resetting hips and bones but could take time to put the bones of a hand back together one by one. Plus, I always got queasy around major organs believe it or not.”

“Well you’re talking to the guy who has passed out multiple times observing surgeries because I can’t stand the sight of blood.

“Is that how you got the nickname blood bank?”

“Actually no, for once. The hospital was hacked recently and while we were locked out of the blood cabinet, our patient was bleeding out on the table. We needed blood from someone and guess who was the only one in there with type O-neg blood?”

“Geeze that’s rough, I thought you might have dropped blood or something but that’s hardcore.”

“Still better than how I got the nickname Glasses.”

“I’m going to assume it’s not just because you wear glasses?”

“I wish. Before finished med school, I was invited to observe surgeries to see if I wanted to intern here, and long story short my glasses fell off into a patient” “Nooo…” “Yep not my finest moment, which is why I wear a strap on the now, so they stay on my face.”

“I’ve seen a whole new side of you Glasses”

“Haha laugh it up. I’m pretty sure none of the attendings even know my first name, I’ve only ever been Glasses or Schmitt to them.”

“Wait I don’t even know your first name, I guess we were never properly introduced.”

“Its Levi, but I’ve grown fond of glasses as well if you forget.”

“I don’t think I’d ever be able to forget you name.” Nico responded with a huge grin across his face. 

\-----

Nico unlocked the front door and gestured for Levi to come in. It’s exactly where you would have imagined Nico living. Clean lines, lots of windows and all his medical texts neatly arranged along a bookshelf. The only evidence of it being lived in were the dishes from what must have been breakfast in the sink and a large bag of coffee beans on the counter. 

“What are you drinking? Beer okay?”

“That’s great thanks. But I’m not sure this really counts as me buying you a drink, unless you want me to give you the money now or something.”

“No of course not, I guess we’ll just have to go out again soon.” Nico said with a laugh as he grabs two beers from the fridge; Levi’s slightly awkward and clumsy demeanor was one of the most heart-warming things he’s ever seen. 

“Yah I’d like that. But I must be honest with you, before the yesterday I had no idea that there was even the slightest chance I was interested in men, this is all very new to me.”

Everything began to make much more sense. Nico scolded himself for assuming he was gay this whole time, no wonder Levi was so awkward after their first few encounters. After he caught him checking him out in the OR he jumped to conclusions, if only he could go back and try this again. 

“Why yesterday in particular?” Nico asked, hoping it was because of him but not really being sure of anything at this point. 

“I think you know why.” Levi responded turning away, trying to hide the blush that has found a place on his cheeks for what seems like all night. Why couldn’t he be more together, Nico doesn’t seem to have any problem staying cool. 

“Just checking. I’m sorry about coming on to you so strongly, I didn’t realize you had never been interested in men before. If I had known, I would have-”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you were, I’ve been known to be pretty oblivious to these things.”

“That might just be the understatement of the century.” Nico laughed, Levi joining in as well.

Then something in the air changes, and Levi felt Nico leaning towards him until they’re only centimeters apart. And after what feels like an eternity Nico leant in the rest of the way and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It’s over too soon, as he leant back up to examine Levi’s face for some sort of reaction. Before he could come to a conclusion Levi is kissing him, rushed and inexperienced but full of passion.   
Levi thought he’s died and gone to heaven, where else would the most beautiful man he’s ever seen be kissing him. He thought back to how he got here, if someone had told him at the beginning of the week he would be at the apartment of the new male ortho fellow making out with him, he wouldn’t have believed them. 

They stopped to take a breath, he’s pretty sure he hasn’t been this light headed since he was hooked up to that patient having the blood sucked out of him. 

“That was um wow.” Levi finally managed to say.

“I know.” Nico smiled, “But I don’t want to pressure you, so we should stop now before we go too far.”

“Yah that’s probably a good idea.” He said, and he pressed one last kiss to Nico’s lips. 

“Wait you don’t have your car here, let me drive you back to the hospital.”

“You sure you don’t mind?”

“Of course not” Nico said, grabbing his keys and heading for the door. “Let’s go.”

The next morning Levi was waiting in the intern locker room for Webber to hand out their assignments. He was still floating from the previous night’s events, practically bouncing where he’s standing in anticipation of seeing Nico again in a few minutes. He wondered if Nico is as excited to see him too.

“Schmitt!” Webber snapped, bringing him back into the real world. “You’re on trauma today, but the next time I catch you zoning out in my briefings you’re on scut for a week.”

“Sorry Dr. Webber, it won’t happen again.”

“Yah alright then” Webber grumbled under his breath and moves on to the next intern. 

Trauma wasn’t the worst assignment, after all a lot of trauma’s include broken bones so he should be able to see Nico at least a few times during their shift.  
The surgery gods must have been listening to him that day, as the first case brought in was a victim with multiple crush injuries meaning ortho docs would be there, now he just had to get the right one. 

Levi ran out to meet the ambulance in the breezeway and helps unload the patient. As he helped bring her inside he looked down to review her chart, not looking here he’s going he walked straight into Nico who just arrived in the ER. 

“Oh um hi sorry Dr. Kim, I um didn’t see you clearly cause I was looking at the chart for my patient well I guess our patient um sorry. Here.” He managed to say, still not used to the flutter in his heart whenever he sees Nico.

“No worries, what do we have here?”

Medicine seemed to be the only thing he could talk about normally right now and launched into a summary of the chart. “Jane Doe about 24, appears to have multiple crush injuries to both right limbs and collarbone. She was found under a piece of scaffolding, must have fallen off as she was walking underneath it.”

“Alright, I assume then we don’t have a name.”

“No, a tourist found her and called EMS, she has no ID anywhere that we could find and there were no witnesses to the accident. 

And with that they got to work. They made a good team, working seamlessly together as if they had been doing it for years. The rush and adrenaline which comes from treating patients helping him to ignore the panic he was feeling so intensely earlier. 

\-------

The 4-hour surgery to fix the damage to her limbs was a success. They still hadn’t found her family so after they got her settled in recovery they went to the cafeteria for a much-needed break.   
“Hi.” Levi said, suddenly all his awkwardness was returning. He had made out with the guy not even 24 hours ago and spent the last 6 hours standing side by side him, and now he couldn’t even talk to him.

“Hi.” Nico replied with a smirk. “Nice work today, you’re one of the best interns I’ve ever worked with.”

“Really!” Levi perked up, “Thanks, but it was all you in there, you were on a role.”

“It’s nothing really, I’ve dealt with these cases so many times it’s almost muscle memory to quote Link.”  
An awkward silence settled between them.

“Hey, do you want to…” They both say at the same time.

“You first” Levi says quickly.

“Do you want to go for a walk, and we can talk about last night?”

“Yes.” Levi responded, clearly thinking the same thing.

“Sounds good, let’s just stop by to check on our patients and head out.”

After checking on their patients, they headed back downstairs only to realize it had begun to pour outside.

“You got to love Seattle weather.” Nico remarked. “We should still talk, know anywhere in here we could get some privacy?”

“The on-call rooms should be empty now because it’s still lunch time.”

They headed to the nearest on call room, after making sure no one was around, they didn’t want to give people the wrong idea, they both entered. Levi cautiously made his way over to the uncomfortable cot pressed up against the far wall. 

“So about last night-” Levi begun to say, but suddenly Nico cupped his face and pulled it up towards his own, pressing a firm and determined kiss to his lips. Levi immediately kissed him back, eager to remember the feeling of the other man’s lips. Nico expertly slipped his tongue into Levi’s mouth which caused the younger man to let out a soft moan. 

“Wait did you lock the door?” Levi said, remembering they are still at work.

“Shit” Nico said as he breaks their contact to walk over to the door and lock the handle, double checking to make sure. “Okay we’re good now.”  
Levi lied down onto the cot, inviting Nico to climb over him to resume their make-out session. 

“This isn’t too fast?” Nico asked, wanting to make sure Levi knew he didn’t need to give anymore than he was comfortable with.

“No this feels right.” Levi blushed, pulling Nico’s face towards his own.   
They stay there for a while, Nico carefully exploring Levi’s mouth with his tongue.   
Neesha was on to something, this very well might be heaven, Levi thought to himself. He had never felt so turned on from a kiss before. He warily slid his hands up Nico’s back under the scrub shirt which had begun to ride up anyways. 

Nico caught on quick and removed his shirt, tossing it to the ground next to the cot. Even though it had been less than a day since the last time he say Nico shirtless, Levi still was blown away by just how beautiful this man was. He was the kind of person whose body looked like it had been sculpted by the god’s themselves. Perfectly toned muscles, soft glowing skin which didn’t have a single blemish he could see. 

“You like what you see?” Nico asked him suggestively.  
Levi couldn’t seem to remember how to speak so he kisses him again, running his hands all over the older man’s back and arms, feeling his muscles tense underneath his fingers. 

Nico leant back and reaches for the hem of Levi’s scrub shirt, Levi gave him a slight nod before he slides off his shirt and throws in away joining Nico’s on the ground. As they resumed the kiss their chests press together, providing much more physical contact than they’ve ever had up to this point. 

Just as Levi get’s the courage to reach for the drawstrings of Nico’s pants, both their pagers went off, 911 to the crash victim’s recovery room. 

“Shit lets go” Nico said and tosses Levi his shirt. They both dressed and fixed their hair before breaking into a sprint down the hall, up the stairs and to their patient. 

“What happened? Someone give us an update.” Nico ordered to no one in particular. 

“Her heart rate climbed, and blood pressure is elevated. We just got her labs back, you’re going to want to see this doc.” One of the nurses responded, handing him the chart.

“Alright someone clear an OR for us, were bringing her up now. Someone page cardio”  
They ran with the stretcher to the elevator. “We don’t have time to do a full scrub, we need to get in there as soon as possible.” 

“Got it.” The nurse offered them both hand sanitizer and they prepare to run as soon as the elevator doors open. 

Once they’re in the OR they get to work. The patient had contracted an infection from the crash which caused her heart to weaken. Dr. McQueen arrived and took over from Nico.

“Dr. Kim I appreciate that this is your patient, but her heart is failing which makes her my patient now. I assure you I have this under control and will have Dr. Schmitt page you when we’re done.” Dr. McQueen said, politely trying to kick him out of the OR.  
“Fine I’ll go I have other patients to check in on, but you page me the second something changes, you got that.”

“Yes, now go and let us get to work on saving this girl.”

\-------

It took them several hours to stabilize her, but they managed to pull it off. Nico spent a few watching in the gallery but then left, presumably to take care of another patient. After they put her in the ICU to recover, Levi paged Nico to her room. 

After a few minutes he still hadn’t arrived and knowing how important this patient was, was about to page him again when he finally spotted him sprinting around the corner. 

“What happened, is she okay? Sorry I just finished a hip replacement and ran down as soon as I could.” Nico said, breathing heavily indicated he must have taken the stairs from the OR floor. 

“We got her stabilized and Dr. McQueen is optimistic she will make a full recovery. She’s been here for about an hour now, so she might even wake up soon.”

“Oh, okay that’s good.” Nico paused for a moment and leant in behind him, so close his mouth is pressed against his ear. “Now that we both have some time shall we pick up where we left off?” He slowly slid one of his hands into Levi’s back pocket.

“The interns, um, have to meet with Dr. Webber and Dr. Karev in about 10 mins for a debrief but after that maybe we could ah go to your place again, you know if that is okay with you I wouldn’t want to intrude.” 

“Damn I forgot how many meetings you interns have to go to. Of course you’re not intruding, I want you to come. I’ll wait for you in the lobby, take your time.” And with that Nico headed to the fellows’ lounge. 

When Nico was finally out of sight Levi let out a sigh of relief. How was the panic in his chest still there, he was convinced he would never be able to act normal around Nico.  
Just as he turned to head to his lockers he came face to face with Taryn and Dr. Grey, AKA one of the hospital board members, AKA one of the people who came up with the stupid fraternizing policy. 

“Glasses, please tell me I did not just see what I thought I saw.”

“Um what exactly did you see.” Levi said, trying to brush it off, scratching the back of his neck.

“You know we have a strict policy against relationships between interns and fellows. And I know I’m a hypocrite, but we made that policy to protect you guys. Attending and fellows tend to take advantage of you interns, we’re trying to stop this. I’ve seen so many people get hurt because they thought they were in a real relationship when they were just an outlet for their superiors.”

“I appreciate that Dr. Grey, but Dr. Kim and I, I don’t even know what to call it we only met two days ago.”  
Levi could see Taryn judging him from behind Dr. Grey, great now their entire class would know. 

“If this is something serious come talk to me and I’ll help you figure this out. But before then, in the four walls of this hospital you guys must remain strictly professional. Helm, you have to go but afterwards meet me in the skills lab so we can keep working.” 

Dr. Grey left the two of them to go check on more patients. 

“So,” Helm started to say, here we go he knew she would have questions. “Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing the hot new ortho doc.”

“Because nothing’s really happened yet and I only realized I was even interested in men less than 48 hours ago.”

“Yah but still, we’re best friends you have to tell me stuff like this.”

“When have we ever talked about our relationships before.”

“Hey, I told you about my crush on Meredith.”

“You told everyone in our class, while drunk, at the Karevs’ wedding remember.”

“Okay fine you got me there, but you better update me from now on.”

“You heard Dr. Grey there probably won’t be anything to update you on, other than our inevitable break up apparently. Can you even break up if you’ve only made out twice?”

“Did you not hear when she said she’d help you if u were serious?”

“Yah but even if I was, how do I know Nico is?”

“Well you could always ask? When are you seeing him next?”

“I’m going over to his place after this meeting, I guess I’ll have to tell him what happened. Ugh why can’t this just be easy?”

“Love is never easy my friend. Let’s just get this meeting over with so you can get back to your hunk.”

\-------

After they were dismissed, Levi looked over to Taryn for moral support. She gave him a thumbs up and practically shoved him out the room towards the front doors. As he approached Nico sitting in the lobby, he began to second guess every decision he’d ever made in life that has led him to this situation. Why did he have to fall for the stupid hot male fellow, why couldn’t he have found some stable girlfriend in college like every normal person?

“Hey there you are. You look distressed, everything okay?” Nico smiled as he comes closer.

“Not really, but I’ll tell you about it on the way to your place.”

“Now you’ve got me nervous, can’t you just tell me now.”

“Can we just get out of here before someone else sees us?” Levi said anxiously looking around.

“Someone else? Wait were we caught already?”

“Just come on I’ll explain in the car.”

Levi practically sprinted to Nico’s car and clambered inside. 

“Alright so what happened.”

“Dr. Grey, she saw us outside the ICU. She told me we have to stop whatever this is for my own good. Something about you taking advantage of naïve interns.”

“That’s ridiculous they can’t control everything that goes on outside the hospital, we can just see each other after work.”

“Yah but we knew that this morning and lasted what, like 5 hours before we ended up in the on-call room.” Levi said, a blush creeping onto his face for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

“Right, you don’t regret it, do you?” Nico said glancing over at Levi, wishing he could somehow stop him for spiraling.

“No of course not you are amazing. It’s just this job is everything to me, do we really want to risk that for something that started yesterday?”

“I’ll talk to Dr. Grey tomorrow, we’ll figure this out. But will you still come over at least for tonight?”

“Yah sure for tonight.”

Nico slowly pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards his place. What was he going to do? Levi was right, risking your brand-new job over an intern you just met, what was he thinking? But for some reason he couldn’t imagine not being able to kiss the adorably awkward intern again.

When they got inside the apartment Nico pulled Levi towards him and pressed him up against the back of the door. 

“This okay?” Nico asks, hoping he’s not being to rough.

Levi didn’t respond but pressed back into him and kissed him. Nico expertly removed both their shirts as though if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to breathe. This time there wouldn’t be any pagers to interrupt them. Neither of them were on call that night, which meant they had the whole evening to themselves unless…

“Oh come on,” Nico exclaimed, and he went to check who is calling him. “Shit it’s Link he’ll know something is up if I don’t answer. He pulled back, and Levi stumbled a little before standing up on his own, his legs feeling like jelly from their kiss. 

“Hey bud, what’s up I’m kind of busy right now?”

Levi can’t hear what Dr. Lincoln said but whatever it was, it was clearly annoying Dr. Kim.

“You sure we can’t just do it in the morning?... Yah I’ll be there in ten.”

Nico hung up the call and looked up at Levi. “I’m so sorry, Link needs me to help tests his stupid superhero prosthetics. I shouldn’t be long if you want to stay here till I can get back or I can drive you to the hospital.”

“I’ll stay here if you don’t mind, I could really use some sleep.” Levi responded but instantly regrets it. Why did he just say he wanted to sleep over, Nico’s going to think he’s a stalker or something. 

“Great.” Or maybe not. “I’ll be quick, see you soon.” Nico said before, in a very domestic move, pressing a chaste kiss to Levi’s lips. “Bye.”

Levi was left alone in the apartment, as much as he wanted to explore and see if he could learn more about the beautiful doc, he ended up passing out on his couch almost immediately after the door closes. 

He was woken my Nico standing above him. He looked exhausted, well there goes their night together he thought. 

“Hi, how was the testing.”

“Long, and most definitely could have been done tomorrow, he just seemed to want to talk about whether or not I knew if Dr. Grey would go out with him.”

“Well we all saw that coming.” Levi said before sitting up properly on the couch. “I assume you want to go straight to bed now?”

“Well maybe not right away.” Nico said suggestively as he sat down next to Levi and pulls him in for another kiss.

This man was going to be the death of him Levi thought to himself. Every time they kiss he felt his heart beating so fast it might beat straight out of his chest. Is that even possible, he would have to investigate it tomorrow? But at the very least he was at risk for heart failure from overuse. 

Nico removed his shirt and Levi’s for the third time that day and pressed him into the couch. “Maybe we should move to the bed, it might be more comfortable for your back. But only if you want to.”  
“I want to.”

Levi lets out a surprized yelp as Nico stood up and lifted him off the couch is one swift move. Nico carried him over to the bed and climbed back on top of him to resume their kiss. Levi reached for the button of Nico’s jeans, looking up at him as if to ask his permission. 

Nico nodded slightly and helped Levi to get his pants off, then turned his attention to Levi’s and takes those off too. The only thing between them now was the thin fabric of their underwear. Levi thought he might combust with how good it felt to by pressed up against him. 

Nico’s hands roamed across his arms, his skin feels as if its burning where he touches it. Levi lets his hands trace across Nico’s chiselled abs, loving the way he feels under his hands. Nico pulled away, but before Levi could object he’s pressing kissing over his collarbone and neck. 

Nico continued to kiss down his body, spending extra time around his nipples, gently pulling one and then the other into his mouth. Levi figured if he does die, this wouldn’t be a bad way to go. Before his hands could reach the waist band of his underwear, Nico looked up at him again. 

“Don’t stop, please. I’m sure, you don’t have to keep asking. I want this.” Levi moaned as Nico finally looped his fingers under the elastic band and slid his underwear down and off his legs. Completely exposed, Levi began to feel subconscious until Nico came back up and pressed a long kiss to his lips, effectively removing all doubts from his head. 

Nico shortly followed suit and then they’re both naked, he reached for something in the drawer next to the bed. He pulled out condoms and lube, “How do you want to do this?” He asked.  
“I’ve never done anything like this before, but I trust you.”

“Okay but let me know if it ever becomes too much.” Nico reached his hand in between Levi’s legs to spread them. After applying lube to his fingers, he got to work trying to make the whole process and pleasant as possible for him. 

Levi tensed as he felt Nico’s finger circle his whole. “This will be a lot easier if you relax, trust me.” Nico said as he begun to push his index finger inside. It was a strange mixture of sensations Levi was feeling, it hurt a little but being with close to Nico makes it that much more bearable. Nico took his time, and soon had his finger completely inserted. “How do you feel?”

“Good, good. Feels different to what I thought it would.”

“Okay, just let me know if you need a break.”

As Nico begun to insert a second finger, it was like a switch flipped inside him. The pain was replaced by pleasure and he let out a moan, which clearly pleased Nico as he could hear a faint chuckle coming from between his legs. 

“Please, more. Please.” Levi couldn’t even form full sentences now, as Nico pumped his two fingers in an out of him.   
“Almost done, trust me the more patient you are now the better it will feel later.” 

Nico began to scissor his fingers back and forward, causing Levi to buck his hips up off the bed. He slowly added a third finger and continued to work him open.  
“Please, I need you. I want you.” Levi moaned.

“Well if you insist.” Nico opened the condom wrapped and carefully rolled it down on his straining cock. 

“You sure you’re okay.”  
“Yes! Now please, stop teasing me.”

Nico began to slowly enter Levi, stretching his hole further open as he went. Levi was so tight, he worried he wouldn’t last much longer. He leaned down to kiss him roughly, wrapping his hands around his face, trying to pull him as close as possible. 

“You feel so good babe, so tight.”

Levi seemed to lose the ability to speak it felt so good. He wasn’t sure how anyone got work done if sex could feel this good. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any better Nico nudged his prostate, Levi let out a groan and began to see stars. “Again” he cried out.

“You like that huh?”  
“Yes, please I need more.”

Nico obliged, how could he not give this man anything he asked. He begun to suck on the base of his neck, he could tell Levi was close and wanted to make his first time with a man as pleasurable as he could. 

“You close?” Nico whispered in his ear.

Levi could barely nod his head, no longer able to form anything close to a coherent thought. Nico moved his hand to Levi’s shaft and began to pump his fist up and down. He started thrusted faster and harder than before, keeping time to his fist on Levi’s penis. 

“Come for me.” Nico said, and that’s all Levi needed, he came all over Nico’s fist, all his muscles contracting and releasing. It took a while for him to come down from his high, and when he did he realized Nico was still fucking him through his orgasm.   
Levi pulled Nico head down, kissing him firmly, and Nico finally came inside of Levi.

“Omg, that was fantastic.” Levi managed to say after they’d both recovered from their climaxes. They were lying on the bed, limbs and blanket all tangled together, Levi resting his head on Nico’s chest. He could feel Nico’s heart beat under his cheek, still beating fast after what Levi can only describe as the best sex of his life. 

“Yah, you were great.” Nico said, running his fingers through Levi’s hair absent-mindedly. “We should probably get ourselves cleaned up now. I’m gonna go grab a quick shower.”

“Can I join you.” Levi smirked, where all this new confidence came from he doesn’t know.

“Of course, not sure how quick it will be, but it will be so much more fun.” 

Nico grabbed them both towels and lead the way to the bathroom. This was the first time Levi really got to look at Nico, and dear Lord he was not disappointed. He must have been staring for a while cause he was interrupted by Nico laughing to himself. He begun to blush, but the embarrassment was all but forgotten as Nico pulled him into the shower. 

\-------

The next morning Levi woke up with Nico wrapped around him, his body radiating heat like a furnace. Levi managed to slip out of bed without waking the other but because the universe hates him, he tripped and slammed into the ground with a thud, effectively waking Nico up.

“Why are you on the floor? Trying to leave without saying goodbye” Nico says groggily sitting up.

“Sorry I fell. I was trying not to wake you, I have to go for pre-rounds.” This wasn’t going to be easy was it.

“We never did get around to talking, maybe we should now?”

“I really want to, and we should, definitely, but I’m already running late, and they’ve already fired one of us this week.”

“Give me five minutes and I’ll drive you.”

“No seriously I’m fine it’s okay I’ll walk.”

“Don’t be ridiculous it’s like a half hour walk and its 5 am. Let me drive you, please?”

“Okay but I’ll have to make it up to you.”

“Oh I think you already did last night.” Nico smiled suggestively.

A blush crept onto Levi’s face again, he wasn’t sure his complexion will ever return to normal if Nico kept saying things like that.

\-------

Levi just made it on time to pre-rounds, the interns were still quite somber from week’s events. Although that still didn’t stop Taryn from looking at him, mischief glistening in her eyes.   
“So explain to me how you’re just getting here now but your car was in the parking lot before even I arrived. Would it have anything to do with getting drinks with the new ortho fellow by any chance.”

“Keep your voice down, you’re going to get me in trouble.” Levi whispered, pulling her by the arm around the corner.

“So how did it go, you guys figure out what you are going to do?”

“We didn’t exactly get around to talking.” Levi knew his face must be completely red at this point.

“Omg no, Levi. What are you going to tell Dr. Grey is she asks?”

“I haven’t figured that out yet, I’ll try to avoid her till then.”

“That sounds like an awful idea,” But before she could continue Dr. Webber came in to give them their assignments. “Not Dr. Grey, please not Dr. Grey” he hoped to himself.

“Schmitt, Parker, you’re working with Dr. Sheppard today, meet her in the skills lab.” Levi didn’t realize how tense he was until he finally let out a sigh of relief. He just had to keep busy with work and everything would be fine. 

\-------

His morning was going well. He had yet to run into Dr. Grey and Dr. Kim had been in surgery all morning. Not that he didn’t want to see Nico, he did more than anything, he couldn’t stop thinking about him, it was just that he tended to act like an idiot when he was around. 

He was running back from the lab after dropping off patient samples when he took a corner too fast and collided with a gurney someone had left stranded in the middle of the hallway. He was knocked into a cabinet on the wall and gave himself a nasty gash on his right elbow. 

Just as he begun to pick himself up off the ground, debating whether or not he needed stitches, a familiar hand reached down to help him.  
“You did a pretty good job there; can I take a look?” Nico asked.

He wanted to object, say he was fine and just have Taryn stitch him up in the pit, but he decided against it, holding his arm out for Nico to get a better look. 

“You might need some stitches. I have a bit before my next surgery, I can do it if you want. It will give us a chance to talk”

“Uh yah sure.” Levi managed to say, still mentality hitting himself for taking a dive right in front of the guy he’s supposed to be trying to impress. 

They went to the supply closet to get a suture kit. But instead of heading to the pit like Levi thought they would, Nico pulled him inside and locked the door behind him. 

“So we didn’t get to talk last night.”

“I don’t think is the best place to do it. What if someone knocks?”

“I’ll just say I’m stitching you up, it’s not really lying.” Nico said as he began to treat Levi’s gash.

“Um okay, what were you so eager to say?”

“I like you Schmitt, and I know you’re still figuring your sexuality out, but I really like you and I want to keep seeing you. And not just at home, but here in the hospital.”

“I want that too.” Levi said sheepishly. “But what do we do about the policy?”

“I’ll talk to Dr. Grey today, we’re both working on the same patient so it will give me a chance to get her alone. She definitely knows something’s up, she keeps looking at me funny.”

This made Levi freak out a little, Nico noticed the fall in his facial expression and tried to comfort him.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, I promise.” He placed a swift kiss to Levi’s lips.

“You know not to promise anything you can’t control, that’s one of the first things they teach us as doctors.”

“Well I’m not worried if that makes you feel better.” He finished securing the final suture and slowly lowerd Levi’s arm. 

He kissed him slowly, drawing out the moment between them. Just when Levi thought his legs would give out beneath him, Nico picked him up and pressed him against the door of the closet. He kissed   
his way down to the base of Levi’s neck, definitely leaving marks he would have a hard time explaining to his friends. Before they can go any further, Nico’s pager goes off calling him to the pit.

“I’ve got to go, but we will figure this out okay.” He let him down and kissed him one last time.  
Levi is left breathless standing in a supply closet, his injury long forgotten about. 

Levi catches sight of Taryn in the cafeteria and heads over to eat with her.  
“Omg what the hell did you do?”

“Oh I fell into a cabinet earlier today. I’m good now.”

“I don’t care about that, u seem to have a new injury everyday. I’m talking about the massive hickey on your neck.”  
Levi’s hands snapped up to his neck where Nico had been sucking only a few minutes before. His face begun to turn red as he couldn’t hide his embarrassment.

“I assume this means you talked to Dr. Kim?”

“Kind of, he said he’ll talk to Dr. Grey today. Is this a mistake? I really like him but if there’s even a chance this could hurt my career I should end it right?”

“Hey, I don’t want to tell you how to live your life. Give it some time, I’m sure everything will work out. You deserve some happiness in your life too.”

\-------

Nico was heading to his patient’s room as he ran into Dr. Grey. He tried to play it off for now as if he was oblivious to her finding out about him and Levi.  
“Dr. Grey, you ready?” He said, acting as normal as he can.

Dr. Grey briefly nodded before walking in to the room. After they’ve taken care of their patient and made sure they’re ready for surgery, Dr. Grey asked to speak to him in private, escorting him to a meeting room he’s never seen before. 

“I know you’ve been getting involved with one of the interns. What you do outside this hospital is your business but here, I’m not sure you’re aware, we have strict rules against this.”

“I know, Levi gave me the speech already.”

“Oh good then I’ll make this quick. This policy is to protect interns from being taken advantage of. I can’t really say anything because I started seeing my husband in the same situation, but we’ve had complaints filed against attendings before.”

“So your saying I’m taking advantage of him, because I can assure you I’m not.” Nico began to argue.

“I’m not saying that, I just want you to know why we created the policy. If this thing with Dr. Schmitt is serious enough to you both, there is a form you can get from HR which will exempt you from it. The Karev’s signed it a few years ago and a few others have as well.”

“So now we need to sign a contract to see each other? That’s absurd.”

“Maybe, but it’s your best option.”

Nico thought about this for a moment, realizing she’s right, this is his only option if he doesn’t want to end things with Schmitt. 

“Okay, thank you Dr. Grey.”

“Your welcome, and Dr. Kim, just so we’re clear, I like Glasses so please don’t hurt him.”

“I don’t plan on doing any such thing.”  
“Good.” She says before leaving the room.

Nico breaths a sigh of relief and starts to look for HR.

\-------

Levi got a text saying, “Meet me at our usual spot.” He didn’t have the number saved in his contacts but was 90% sure the only person who would text him that was Nico. He headed to the front of the hospital where he had met Nico the past few nights. 

In typical Glasses fashion, he began to second guess everything about their relationship. What if Nico couldn’t figure something out and he was reported to the board? Why had he let himself enjoy being with him so much when he knew if was against policy rules. Now even if he wasn’t reprimanded he was going to have to work with the beautiful man for the rest of his residency and not be able to do anything about it. As he continued to spiral, someone tapped his shoulder, but he was so deep in thought he hadn’t seen it coming and jumped back in fright.

“Hey great news, I’ll tell you about it on the way home.” Nico says, grabbing Levi’s hand and pulling him after him towards the door. He seemed extra giddy that evening.  
“What’s up did you talk to Dr. Grey? Also how did you get my phone number?”

“Dr. Helm gave it to me but never mind that. I have something to give you.” Nico opened Levi’s car door for him, what a gentleman and walked around to get in the other side. Once they were both seated, Nico handed him a large envelope.

“Well, open it.” Nico urged.  
Levi opened the package, inside were two forms with their names on it.

“What’s this?” Levi asked, extremely confused as to why Nico would be so excited about a piece of paper.   
“You didn’t even read it. It’s a contract, if we submit it to the board we are free to see each other and acknowledge our relationship in the hospital. Dr. Grey told me about it and I picked it up from HR on my way out. If you meant what you said earlier and you want this, all you have to do is sign.”

It took a minute for it to sink in. Everything was going to be okay, he would keep his job and get to date the super hot fellow. “Yes, of course.” Levi said as he pulled Nico in for a kiss. It was awkward because they were leaning over the gearshift so they had to stop.

“Let’s go to my place for dinner, then we can plan a real date for tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” Levi says, a huge grin appearing on his face.

\-------

Nico reached for the loops of Levi’s jeans and pulled him towards him until their hips were flush together. Levi let out a moan and Nico pressed his hips into his. They had barely made it inside his apartment before Nico was tearing at their shirts which had now made their way to the floor of the entranceway. 

“We should probably go to the bedroom.” Levi said in between moans as Nico took a break from kissing him to place another hickey on his neck. It was way harder to hide them under his scrubs than he thought, if they didn’t feel so good to get he might ask Nico to stop. 

Clearly not impressed by how far away the bed was, Nico picked Levi up by his hips and carried him to the bedroom. He took his right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, as he pinched the left one between his fingers. He could feel Levi’s dick growing harder against his stomach, only serving to make him harder as well. 

Nico eventually moved further down and settled between Levi’s legs, pulling his pants and underwear off in one motion. “What are u doing.” Levi asked, confused as to what Nico could possibly be doing down there. “You’ll see.”

And see he did, or rather feel. Nico leant in and pressed his tongue against Levi’s hole. Circling it again and again before slowly inserting his tongue along with his right thumb. “Dear God, that feels amazing, please I need more.”

“Someone’s being greedy today” Nico smirked before diving back in. He slipped two fingers inside and begins to scissor them, hitting his prostate every few times.   
“If you keep this up, this is going to be over before it starts.”

Nico removed his fingers and flipped Levi onto his stomach without warning. Levi pulled up onto his elbows to look but at Nico, who was taking off the rest of his clothes at the foot of the bed.   
“Trust me?” “Of course I do.” “Good, because I think you’re going to like this.” Levi couldn’t imagine not liking anything as long as Nico was involved. Soon enough, he felt Nico begin to enter him from behind, but this time he could get so much deeper. Levi wasn’t sure he would be able to support himself on his forearms for much longer. 

As Nico circled his hips Levi let out dirty moan, he’d never felt so full before, and it was a feeling he wasn’t ready to give up anytime soon. All too soon, Nico pulled back but slammed back into him with so much force, Levi saw stars. Nico grabbed onto Levi’s hips pulling him back into his own.   
“Yes oh you feel so good.” Nico picked up speed pulling back and slamming into Levi repeatedly, hitting his prostate head on with each thrust. Levi reached backwards to give himself some relief as his cock was neglected and painfully hard, but Nico swatted his hand away.   
“No this time you’ll come just from me.”

Levi wasn’t sure that was even possible, but if there was any chance he wanted to try for Nico.  
Sure enough Levi could feel his climax building as Nico continue to thrust into him. His toes curled and he clung onto the sheets as he let out what could only be described a scream as he finally came, losing consciousness as he did. When he finally came to Nico was so worried. “Are you all right, was it to much I didn’t mean to push you. I’m so sorry, I should have realized it was too intense.”

“Are you kidding me that was the best sex of my life.” But as Levi looked down, he realizes Nico never got to come. “You didn’t come.”  
“No, as soon as you lost consciousness I stopped to make sure you were okay.”  
“Well I guess I’ll just have to fix that.” Levi responded coyly. He rolled them over so this time Nico was lying on his back, and slowly moved down towards his crotch.

“Levi you don’t have to.” “But I want to, although this is my first time so let me know if I’m doing something wrong.” “I’m not sure that’s even possible, you’ve been perfect at everything we’ve done so far.”  
Levi wrapped his lips around the head of his lover’s cock and slowly slid down it until he couldn’t fit anymore in. He had received enough blow jobs to know approximately what to do, although none of those had been really pleasurable so maybe he was about to completely screw this up. But he knew Nico was safe and he could try anything with him, within reason of course. 

He slid up and down the shaft circling the head with his tongue between strokes. He then cupped Nico’s balls between his hand giving them a light squeeze just to see what kind of reaction he could get from him. 

Clearly it was the right move as Nico let out a soft moan, “I’m close, so if you don’t want to-”  
Levi answered by taking his penis completely in his mouth and taking long sucks, trying give Nico the same amount of pleasure he had gotten. It didn’t take long after this, as Nico came down Levi’s throat. 

“You continue to surprise me every day.” Nico said after he recovered from his orgasm.  
“So it was good?” “Better than good” Nico responded, pressing a long kiss to his lips. They drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. No matter what tomorrow would throw at them they had there time together to help get them through. 

\-------

Levi had left the next morning before Nico woke up, so when he arrived at the hospital he went looking for the intern. After checking three nursing stations, the ER and two on call rooms he started to worry. Since when had he become to paranoid about the whereabouts of the guys he was seeing? But there was something different about Levi, the kid was a complete mess half the time but he was so passionate and sincere in everything he did, it was refreshing. 

He glanced at the OR board and realized Levi was in surgery, he was scheduled to be done soon so Nico thought he would surprise him. He went to the coffee car outside, but what would Levi want? He’d slept with him twice now but still didn’t know how he took his coffee. 

He was normally so good at this, relationships and what not. Always so confident in everything he did, of course he had never been as committed as his partners were. Sure they were fun and he might have even loved some of them, but he never saw himself having a future with them. With Levi however… what was he saying, they met last week. Maybe love at first sight wasn’t as stupid as he originally thought. 

He ended up just grabbing two black coffees, if his intern year was anything like Levi’s, he wouldn’t care as long as it had caffeine. Nico headed up to the fellow lounge to get ready for the day, he also made a quick stop by HR to hand in their contract. He had a feeling today would be a good day. 

He headed down to the nurses’ station near post-op, figuring it was the best place to start to catch Levi. As he rounded the corner he saw the familiar strap around Levi’s head poking through his hair. He was so focused the charts he was filling in he didn’t even notice Nico sneak up behind him.

“Hey stranger.” Nico says softly into his ear, placing the coffee next to the chart on the counter.  
Levi was so impressed how well he handled it, nothing was knocked over and he was still standing up-right, for now at least he could never really trust his legs to function properly when Nico was around.

“This is for me?” Levi said, not quite believe someone could be thoughtful enough to bring him something without him having to ask for it first.  
“Yah, you left so early this morning I figured you could use a pick-me-up.” Nico pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck. “And I handed in the form so I can finally do this without getting in trouble.”

This made Levi smile, he had officially been seeing Nico for a day and already had done more for him than any previous girlfriend.  
“But I didn’t get you anything?” “I didn’t expect anything, I saw the board, you’ve been in surgery since you got here. Don’t worry you will have plenty of chances to bring me coffee too.”

“I like the sound of that.” “So do I, now I have a few minutes till I have to go see my pre-op patients, tell me about your surgery.”  
“Okay well first off…” Nico loved the sound of Levi’s voice, how when he was excited he would talk faster and faster, how his whole face lit up when telling stories, he could listen to him all day.

“Glasses, if your not to busy flirting with fellows can you come help me prep in the skills lab, Parker’s busy?” Dr. Helm interrupted to soon.  
Levi felt the blood rush to his face, why were his friends so embarrassing.   
“Yah I’ll be there in a second.” He said then turning back to Nico. “I’m sorry I really have to go, and I will get you back for the coffee. Thanks again.”

“Of course, but before you go I wanted to know if you would like to get dinner tonight, like a proper date?”

“Yes.” Levi responded eagerly.

“Okay, text me your address and I’ll pick you up at 8.”

“That’s perfect, see you then.”

Nico kissed him again and left to go check on patients. Levi could feel Helm staring at him. 

“What now?” He asked her.

“Nothing, you just look like a love-sick puppy is all. It’s a good look, it works well for you. Everyone should have someone who makes them feel like that.”

“He’s amazing, more amazing than I could have imagined. I’m so worried I’m going to screw it up, you know I’m a walking disaster.”

“Have you tried telling him that? I’m sure he’s worried too. Also for what it’s worth, your not a disaster.” With that the headed to the skills lab to practice. 

\-------

Nico was floating the rest of his shift, nothing could ruin his mood. Levi had agreed to a date, he was going to have to pull out off the stops. Make sure he knew how important this relationship would be to him. He had already made reservations at his favourite restaurant in Seattle and knew exactly what suit from his closet he would wear. Now he just had to come up with a plan for after dinner. 

As he distractedly ran down the stairs he was met by Dr. Parker and Dr. Helm, he recognized them from Levi’s intern group. They both had very determined looks on their faces, oh god, what did they want with him. 

“Can I help you doctors? I don’t believe either of you are on ortho today.” He responded trying to pretend he didn’t know exactly what was going on. 

“We just want to make sure you’re genuine about your relationship with Levi. He’s our friend, and Taryn, what would happen if he were to hurt our friend?” Dr. Parker started to say.

“Well, let’s just say I have been working very closely with Dr. Meredith Grey and Dr. Miranda Bailey owes Dr. Parker here a favour, both of which, if you didn’t know, sit on the board of this hospital. So you see where we’re coming from yah?” Dr. Helm finished.

“Okay,” Nico responded warily. 

“Just don’t be an ass, okay. He’s been through enough.” Dr. Parker clarified.

“Of course, I have no intention of being an ass, if that’s what your worried about. I really like him.”

“Perfect, then we’re done here.” Dr. Helm said before grabbing Dr. Parker’s arm an exiting the stairwell.

\-------

As the day progressed, the significance of that evening finally dawned on Levi. He was going to have his first actual date with Nico. Sure, they had been spending a lot of time together over the past few days but their interactions were limited to work, sex, and Nico shamelessly flirting while Levi tried to not make a fool out of himself. What if when it came down to it they didn’t have anything in common, or Nico had really disturbing views on certain issues. What if they went through all that trouble to hate each other after one date. 

He was being ridiculous again right, it was all going to be okay. He really liked Nico and they could make it work.   
Levi realized he had no idea where they were going for dinner, what was the dress code, did he need to wear a suit, did he even still have a suit? He hadn’t dated in so long, and never seriously, how was he going to do this?

He ended up calling Dahlia and once they both finished they headed to the Schmitt’s to get ready.

“So I texted Nico and he said to dress business casual, what the hell is that?”

“Relax, do you have dress pants and a dress shirt?”

“Yah.” Levi says, grabbing some clothes out of his closet. “Will this work?”

“Umm, do you have anything else, they don’t exactly match? What did you wear to the intern mixer at the beginning of the year?”

“Oh right I forgot about that, I don’t think I ever wore any of it again, it’s in here somewhere.”  
Levi searched around for a bit longer. “Here, this better?”

“Perfect, change and well try to do something about your hair.”

“Wait, what’s wrong with my hair?” Levi asked, mixed between offended and questioning every hair cut he’s ever gotten.

“There’s a massive dip where your glasses band goes, you seriously need to find a better solution.”

“Okay fine, I trust you. You better not make me look like an idiot though.”

“I won’t I promise, remember we all benefit from this date going well.”

“Now you make me feel like a slut.”

“I meant we benefit from you being happy.”

“Yah, sure you did.” He said teasingly as he finished getting dressed.

“How do I look?”

“You look like a whole new person Glasses. Dr. Kim won’t know what hit him. Now for your hair.”

Dahlia managed to control his hair with what he could describe as no less than a miracle. He could do this, they would have a great evening and end it off with amazing sex. They could work.  
“You’re all done, text me how it goes. Just be yourself, and for the love all Grey, don’t faint.”

“I make no promises.” Levi joked, walking Dahlia to her car. “See you tomorrow.”

“If you can still walk.” She quipped, hopping in her car and driving away before Levi could argue.

\-------

Levi went to stand outside at 7:55pm. Nico had texted him he was on his way so he should be there shortly. Levi was starting to get really nervous all over again. He saw Nico pull up to his house. As he walked down to the car, Nico got out to open his door and it was like the world started moving in slow motion. It wasn’t fair for a man to look as good as Nico did right then, Levi thought to himself. He   
must have been staring for a long time because Nico raised his hand to Levi’s chin lifting it so their eyes finally met. 

“Hi.” Nico said smiling.

“Wow you look, um.” Levi struggled to put it into words.

“Thanks, I was just about to say the same thing about you. You clean up nicely.”

“You have Dahlia, sorry Dr. Qadri, to thank for that. She pretty much did everything.”

“I’ll make sure to tell her tomorrow that she did a good job.” Nico said as he kissed Levi’s cheek. How did such small gesture make Levi’s knees go weak and his heart flutter?

They both got in the car and headed to the restaurant. It was a small formal place with soft candles and jazz music playing. It might have been the fanciest dinner he’s ever been too.   
The date started off a little stiff, neither of them really sure how to interact with the other in this environment, then Levi remembered something Taryn had said to him earlier.

“I really like you, and I’m worried I’m going to screw this up with my awkwardness.”  
This made Nico smile, “I really like you too. And I guarantee that you will not screw anything up with your awkwardness, I find it really endearing. I was really surprised when you actually said yes to getting drinks the other day.”

“Why, you’re like the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

“I thought you’d think I was trying to take advantage of you. At least that’s what everyone’s been asking me if I plan on doing.”

“I don’t think anyone thinks that. Well none of my friends do, and they’re normally really hard to please.”

“Oh really, because earlier today I got cornered by Dr. Parker and Dr. Helm asking me what my intentions were with you. I’ve never been so intimidated by interns before.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yup, practically threatened to have me fired if I hurt you.”

“Omg, I’m so sorry. They did not tell me they were going to do that.”

“It’s fine. I’m kind of jealous of how loyal your friends are.”

“That’s one way to describe them. I tend to use obsessive or embarrassing but loyal works.”

Nico laughs at this. He loved how happy Levi looks right now, he smile is so infectious.

\-------

Just as they were heading to the parking lot, they saw a large commotion coming from outside.

“Help, is anyone a doctor.” Someone shouted. Nico and Levi immediately sprung into action and ran over to the scene. 

“Hi we’re doctors, what’s happened.” Nico said as they arrived on the scene. A man had tripped over the uneven sidewalk and fell onto one of the fence poles outside the restaurant. 

Due to the overwhelming amount of blood on both the patient and sidewalk, Levi began to feel very faint. 

“I’m going to call an ambulance, let me know what you need.” Levi said placing a hand on Nico shoulder, before leaving to call EMS.

Nico managed to control the bleeding somewhat by the time EMS got there. He couldn’t remove the pole so the fire department cut the metal and carefully loaded him into the ambulance. 

“Are you getting in?” Nico asked Levi who was still very queasy. “I’ll drive your car back to the hospital and meet you there.

“Good idea. See you in a few.” Nico said, tossing him his car keys. 

\-------

Levi pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran to emergency. He swore if anyone jumped on his trauma he would be so pissed. He grabbed a pair of scrubs from the locker room and got changed in record time. He sprinted to the ER and took a trauma gown while checking the board to see where Nico was.

“Hey what’s his status.” Levi said as he entered the room. Dr. Hunt and Casey had joined Nico as well. He was glad to have the extra help but was sad that it wouldn’t just be him and Nico on the case.

“Oh good you’re here, wouldn’t want you to miss the exciting part. We’re about to bring him to the ER and take the pole out.” Nico said, Levi noted he was still wearing his dress clothes under the trauma gown.

“Sounds good, I saw the people with him in the lobby I’ll go run and give them an update and meet you guys there?”

“Thanks, see you soon.” Nico said with a smile on his face.

“Wait, how do you know who he came in with, you just got here?” Dr. Hunt questioned.

“Oh um I was at the scene.”

“That’s funny, so was Dr. Kim here.” Casey said with a smirk.

“Yah, I’m just going to go.” Levi said, getting out of there as quickly as possible, definitely knocking something over on the way out. 

\-------

The surgery went well, would have been better if Levi could focus on the patient instead of constantly being distracted by how attractive Nico was when he was operating. Clearly liking the effect he was having on Levi, Nico took it upon himself to flirt with him as much as possible. Dr. Hunt could tell something was going on but was too polite to bring it up. Dr. Parker on the other hand was snickering every time Levi jumped as a result of Nico’s advances. When Nico winked at him, paying homage to their first interaction. Levi almost lost his footing, but luckily caught himself before he fell over completely. He seriously needed to get a grip. 

Once they left Nico grabbed him and dragged him into an on-call room.

“So our date go interrupted. I had the whole evening planned and now we’ll never know what could’ve happened.”

“I think I have an idea.” Levi said, trying his best to flirt back without making a complete fool of himself. He grabbed Nico’s scrub shirt and pulled him close to kiss him. 

“I like how you think.” Nico added before walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. He sat down and pulled Levi into his lap. Levi was like a drug he couldn’t get enough of, he had never been so infatuated by someone before. 

He slowly took off their shirts and began to press kisses to Levi’s chest. Levi let out a moan, running his hands up Nico’s strong biceps. Nico laid back and pulled Levi with him, wanting to be even closer to him. Levi slid Nico’s pants and underwear down his legs. He then quickly removed his own, not liking being that far away from Nico. He kissed him again, he slipped his tongue inside the older one’s mouth and explored. Kissing Nico gave him so much confidence, it was a feeling he wasn’t used to. 

Nico’s hands went to Levi’s hips, gripping them as though they were his lifeline, definitely leaving more bruises for the next day.   
“There’s stuff in my wallet.” Nico gasped. Levi had to climb off Nico to get his pants that had been tossed across the floor. Nico felt empty without him, it was a weird feeling, all he knew was that he wanted, no needed, Levi to come back faster.

“Hi.” Levi said, climbing back on top of him. “How does this work?”

“I want you to ride me.” Nico purred in his ear. His voice doing things for Levi. At that point he would have done anything if it meant making Nico happy.

Nico reached his hand back to Levi’s ass and slowly pressed one finger in. Levi moaned again, it had only been a day but he already forgot how good this felt. Nico added a second one and Levi thought he might fall off the cot, he was feeling so light. As Nico kept stretching him, Levi worried he wouldn’t be able to support himself upright if he continued, but he wanted to try for Nico. 

Nico pulled out his fingers, leaving Levi’s hole clenching around the air, wanting to be filled again. Before Levi could protest the loss of contact Nico rolled the condom down his length and lined up his cock with Levi’s entrance. Where his fingers had been good, his dick was amazing. If this keeps up he might just want to have sex for the rest of his life. He was definitely becoming the slutty intern.

Nico helped Levi slide all the way down until he was fully sheathed inside him. 

“Oh babe, yes that’s amazing, you feel amazing.” Nico moaned, giving Levi a boost of confidence. 

Levi moved his hands to Nico’s shoulders and widened his knees to fit around his hips. He slid back up and then down again testing how it would feel. Nico bucked his hips up in response, clearly he was doing something right. 

“Yes, please again.” Levi continued his thrusts while Nico ran his hands all over his chest. 

“Faster please, I need you.” Nico gasped, as he brought his hands back to Levi’s hips, helping him to speed up. Levi leaned down to press a kiss to Nico lips, but as he tried to come back up, Nico pulled him back, missing the taste of his lips. It was harder to move like this, but the expression on Nico’s face when he kissed him, and the noises he was making, made it worth it.

“Yes, babe. I’m close.” Nico said, bringing his hand to Levi’s cock which was trapped between their torsos. 

“I’m not going to last much longer if you keep that up.” Levi said, feeling his own orgasm rising. 

“Neither am I. Please, give it to me.” Levi picked up his pace and moved his hands to grip Nico’s ass pushing him closer. Nico came, spasming inside of Levi, hitting he prostate. Levi came shortly after him, spraying cum all over their chests. 

Levi collapsed on top of Nico, not longer able to support himself.

“Omg, you were incredible.” Nico said kissing him gently. Levi smiled, too tired to respond.  
Nico checked his watch, after seeing they only had a few minutes before they had to check up on their patient. “We should probably get cleaned up now, although I’m not sure if my legs still work after that”

Pulled out of Levi, helping him to stand up. They quickly got themselves cleaned up and changed the sheets to the cot. Once they were sure they didn’t look like they just had sex, they left to go check on their patient. Levi realized after a few steps that he was limping very obviously. 

“Shit, I can barely walk.” Levi whispered as they waited for the elevator.  
Nico couldn’t help but smile at this. “Well then, I guess I did my job.” He said jokingly. 

“Omg Casey is 100% going to call me out once he sees me.”

“Let him, he’s just jealous your getting some and he isn’t.” Nico said before placing a kiss on his forehead.  
When they got on the elevator they were the only ones in. Nico pulled Levi flush against him and kissed him. 

“I know it hasn’t even been five minutes, but I still miss kissing you.” Nico said between kisses.

“I know, I don’t know how I’m going to get any work done if I keep seeing you everyday.”

“I guess that’s a good problem to have?”

“It certainly is.”

\-------

When they made there way up to the patient’s room, Dr. Hunt and Nico went to go talk to the family, which left Casey and Levi in the hallway just outside review his stats.   
“Because I’m one of your best friends I’m not going to mention the very obvious limp you have going on. Or the fact that Nico has a huge hickey on his neck and keeps looking back at you smiling like an idiot.”

“Well than good.”

“But like seriously man, in the hospital. What happened to clumsy Glasses.”

“Oh he’s still clumsy just with more orgasms.” Levi whispered.

“I didn’t need to hear that.” Casey shivered. “Aren’t the on-call rooms super uncomfortable.”

“Kind of, but the one on the 3rd floor is probably the best.”

“Wait this has happened multiple times and were only just hearing about it now.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Yah clearly, damn Nico must be amazing in bed for you to be this slutty.”

“I am not being slutty.”

“I don’t know about that. They say every year has one, I thought it was Roy but I guess I was mistaken.”

“Omg give it a rest.”

“I just hope your being careful, cause like he’s technically you boss. And if I see you getting any extra surgeries you better be inviting me to join you. We’re a package deal from now on.”

“If I say yes will you stop talking about it here? They’re heading out now.”

“Maybe.”

“Okay yes fine. Happy?”

“Very.” Casey said smiling to himself. “But you have to do me a favour if you don’t want me making any more jokes.”

“Lieutenant, you’re on call tonight right? I want his stats checked on the hour, let me know if anything changes.”

“Actually Major Hunt, Dr. Schmitt here has been generous enough to cover my shift for me.”

“I’m sorry?” Levi said confused.

“Yah you just said you didn’t mind remember? Right before—”

“Oh right yes no problem Dr. Hunt I will do that no problem.” Levi cut him off, taking the chart from him glaring at Casey while he did it.

“Alright then, I’m needed back in the pit. Dr. Kim, Lieutenant, have a good night.” 

As soon as Dr. Hunt was out of ear shot Casey started laughing. “I’m sorry I can’t, have a great night you two. Hope your leg’s feel better Glasses.” He left them snickering to himself.  
Levi felt the blood rush to his face, why were his friends so annoying. And worse yet now they couldn’t even get back to their date. “Well now that you’re on call, do you want to go to the cafeteria to grab some food?”

“Yah that would be good, but then I definitely need to take a nap, I feel like I could sleep standing up I’m so tired.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Nico said, reaching out to hold Levi’s hand. They weren’t used to acknowledging their relationship in the hospital but it was nice.

“Sorry my friends are so embarrassing.”

“I assume Dr. Parker caught on.”

“Yah, between me limping and the huge hickey on your neck, he put it together pretty quickly.”

“Shit you didn’t tell me I had a hickey.”

“I didn’t notice, although now they I mention it, I do remember giving it to you.” Levi said with a smirk.

“I’m sure you do.” Nico quipped, lightly shoving him.

Levi stopped them, and seeing no one was in the hallway, cupped his face and stood up on his toes to kiss him.

“I’m sorry I’m stuck here.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I got to do a kick-ass surgery with you and great sex. That’s a good date in my book.”

“Mine too.”


End file.
